


Sally Face Drabbles

by beeboyevan



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Multi, Prom, Unrequited Love, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeboyevan/pseuds/beeboyevan
Summary: sally face stuff i’ve written that’s mostly about travis whoops





	Sally Face Drabbles

Prom. The dance that could mean everything to some, or nothing to others. It was insignificant really. A big overpriced party that allows kids to drink, get high, and grind against the nearest person in a sloppy attempt to dance. It was all so suffocating. At least, that’s what Travis thought. He didn’t know why he came, especially since his dad would surely punish him for sneaking out to go. The suit was uncomfortable, everyone seemed to be touching him, and it was awful. All the boy had done since arriving is sulked in the corner staring at his shoes. The loud noise was barely audible over the yells from everyone. Maybe it wouldn’t be that hard to navigate through the crowd and leave. Before Travis could expand on that thought, a pair of fairly new black converse caught his attention. Huh. He looked up to see who had stopped in front of him, shocked to see none other than Sal Fisher. The blue haired boy waved, the blank prosthetic mask hiding any sort of expression he might of held. Then he noticed what the other was wearing. He had a deep red dress shirt, a black vest, ripped black skinny jeans, and his hair was down, his nails were painted black...Sal was beautiful. Travis quickly shook the thoughts out of his head and crossed his arms over his chest in a very guarded stance. “What do you want, Sally Face?” He sneered at the other. Sal shrugged and leaned against the wall next to him. “You looked lonely,” he said. It was hard to hear him over the music, plus the mask muffling him, but Travis managed. “I’m not lonely, I’m fine,” the boy growled. Sal only shrugged again, and stayed by his side. They stood in silence together, excluding the background noise. But then the upbeat song ended and changed into a slower one, a love song. Couples immediately started pairing up and Travis groaned. When Trav looked over to see if Sal had went to find Larry or something to dance with, he found that he was extending a hand towards him. “Wanna dance?” Travis took a moment to process what he was saying. He almost grabbed his hand, but kept them glued across his chest. “Excuse me?” He asked, despite knowing what the other had asked. “Do you wanna dance?” Sal asked again, keeping his hand out towards Travis. Travis stares at his hand and contemplated for a while, before nervously grabbing it. If Sal hadn’t had his mask on, he would have been smiling. The blue haired boy led Travis to the dance floor, carefully placing his hands on the blondes hips and began to sway. Travis draped his arms across Sal’s shoulders and bit his lip nervously. This...wasn’t so bad. The song continued on, he and Sal swaying softly to the music, but then he reached up and spun him, and pulled him close, and Travis couldn’t breath. Curse these shameful feelings, yet...if they felt so good, God couldn’t have intended them to be bad, right? So Travis smiled, and blushed, Sal smiled back, and everything was perfect. Things wouldn’t always be like this, but for now they were. And that’s all Travis could ask for.


End file.
